everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever is the sixth and last video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It was released on August 23, 1994. Storyline Join Huckle as his mom and dad sing him nursery rhymes and lullabies before going to bed! Segments/Songs #Little Jack Horner #Starlight, Starbright #London Bridge #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Old Mother Hubbard #Little Bo Peep #Hey Diddle Diddle #Little Miss Muffet #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Little Boy Blue #There Was an Old Woman Who Lived In a Shoe #Wee Willie Winkie #Old King Cole #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Higgledy Piggledy, Pudding and Pie! Come Mother Goose, Come Out of the Sky! #Sleep, Baby, Sleep Characters Featured *Emperor Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mother Cat (Mom) *Father Cat (Daddy) *Lily Bunny *2 elephants *Peppa Fox (Mary) *Fluffy *Children in playground *Miss Honey (The Teacher) *Rhonda Raccoon (Little Bo Peep) *Old Mother Hubbard *Gerald *Unnamed male cat *The Cow who jumped over the moon *Unnamed female dog *The Dish *The Spoon *Hilda Hippo (Little Miss Muffet) *The Spider *The Mouse *Mother Kitten *Three Little Kittens *Larry Lion (Little Boy Blue) *The Sheep in the meadow *The Cow in the corn field *Fred *Ginger *Isabella *Ferdinand *A bunch of bunny rabbits *Betsy *Bonnie *Old Woman *Ralph Pig (Wee Willie Winkie) *3 pigs *Old King Cole *Bob Fox (The Royal Baker) *Blackbirds *Mother Goose *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs * Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Fireman Ralph, Grocer Cat, Grandma Bear, the pig and mouse firefighters, Doctor Lion, Nurse Nelly, Alex Bear, Ole Owl, Olive Owl, Anne Bear, Ralphie Raccoon, Bruno Bear, Gary Goat, Glenda Goat, Mr. Read-a-Lot, Pa Pig, Ma Pig, Harry Pig, Sally Pig, Mr. Frumble, Mom Crocodile, Wrong-way Roger, Freddie Fox, Mr. Fixit, Mr. Rabbit, Ursula Pig, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, other characters and other Busytown people from the previous videos are absent in the episode. * It's unknown that either it's series finale of the show, or it's the last Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever episode to be released on VHS. * This title of the video was named after the book, Richard Scarry's Best Nursery Rhymes Ever. * This also marks the final episode where Huckle Cat, Mother Cat, Father Cat, Lowly Worm, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Larry Lion, Peppa Fox, Rhonda Raccoon, Bob Fox, Miss Honey, Ralph Pig and other characters make these appearances. * This also the episode of the series, where the plot does not takes place in Busytown in most of the episode. * This also the only episode of the series, where the plot takes place at night in Busytown, especially for daytime before nighttime in Mother Goose Land. * Old King Cole's voice is sounded like Simon/Peter, The Rich Man, the innkeeper and others from the future video series, Cherub Wings. * Even though the female child voice sings "The cow jumped over the moon", the moon doesn't show up during the "Hey Diddle Diddle" segment and doesn't appear at the end either. * This is the only time Mother Cat sings 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies. * This is the last time Huckle Cat sings the last lines of 3 nursery rhymes/lullabies. * This is the last time Rhonda Raccoon (as Little Bo Peep) sings the last line of Little Boy Blue. * This is the only time Father Cat sings a lullaby. * This is the only time the woman or kids offscreen in a background sing nursery rhymes. * Huckle's voice is a little older than other videos. His voice sounds like a big boy. * This video marks the last for several things: ** This is the last time the Narrator narrates the introduction. ** This is the last time the Narrator says, "Welcome to Busytown!" in the opening. ** This is the last time the Narrator says, "The End" before the credits start. ** This is the last video that this video has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. ** This is the last time Huckle's voice is high when he says, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, that's him!" and "Whoops! This isn't the way out." But his voice is low and normal. ** This is the final episode the Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway or Shel Silverstein, and likely the last time to have the offscreen Narrator narrate the video series. ** This is the third and last musical video. ** This is the sixth and last video of the ''Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever'' series. ** This is the last time there was a song at the beginning and the ending. ** This is the last time the background music is synthesized. ** This is the last time Lowly Worm doesn't speak. * In Mother Goose Land, Huckle Cat is the emperor, but in Busytown, he's not the emperor. * Humpty Dumpty was referenced by the Spider who frightened Little Miss Muffet but the rhyme does not appear in this video. * Higgledy Piggledy is not the song. They are the magic words. * The background music sounds a little like the classical music by the composers from the baroque and classical periods: ** Johann Sebastian Bach ** Antonio Vivaldi ** George Frideric Handel ** Joseph Haydn ** Muzio Clementi ** Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ** Ludwig van Beethoven ** Franz Schubert * On the future DVD releases, the instrumental version of Sing a Song of Sixpence in the credits will be replaced with the score from the PBS Kids TV series, Liberty's Kids, "Eentsy Weentsy Spider", "The Finger Band", "What Are You Wearing?", "Looby Loo", "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", "The Mulberry Bush", "This Is The Way" and other songs from the Wee Sing series, "I Before E" from the 1969 Cinema Center Films production movie, A Boy Named Charlie Brown, "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" from the 1940 Walt Disney classic animated film, Pinocchio, or instrumental cues from the episodes from the children's TV show, Thomas and Friends. * Stock footage of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever", is reused from Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. Gallery hqdefault_15.jpg hqdefault_16.jpg Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series Category:Musical Videos